Coventry
Created By: Garry Stahl Number of Members: 1.5 billion Nature of Members: Ane Humanoids or Aneilogs Organization: Working Anarchy Game Role: Far flung place we know about. World Role: Residue of the Ane encounter with the Rishans. And that is ALL you want to know about them. Relative Influence: Minor Only one world deep in the unknown Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Live our lives and learn stuff. Relative Wealth: Wealthy, one planetary system Group advantages: The Aneilogs are humanoid Ane. They have hands and walk bipedally. This has allowed them to construct a technological society. Contacts: The All. Earth Special Abilities: Racial memory and powerful telepaths. Group Disadvantages: Aneilogs have had their technology pounded flat in the last 300 years. Development back to an industrial base has been uneven given that they are ecologically conscious about said development. They will not use polluting technologies, which severely limits the available power grid in both where it can be and how large it can get. Special Disadvantages: Aneilogs still posses the vocal apparatus of Ane, and have difficulty speaking humanoid languages. Among themselves they never bother. Aneilogs are mostly hairless and have a low tolerance for cold. Who belongs: Anyone that really wants to. Who doesn't belong: Anyone that doesn't really want to. Those who favor them: Ane Confederation Those opposed to them: No known enemies at this time. Area of Operation: Approximately 600 light years form Earth. Headquarters Location: Emerald City Public Face: Perky, happy bipeds with cute noses. Notable Members: Truilan: Ambassador to the United States, living on Earth. History of the Group: Coventry was one of the many Ane worlds founded during the initial Ane Diaspora. They prospered as much as any Ane world, accepting various visitors and learning all they could. 100,000 years ago the Rishans dropped by. They thought the Ane design was awkward. Intelligent species should be bipeds with hands. So they fixed it. 80% of the population died within a few days. The survivors staggered around dazed. The shock to the All itself has never been equaled. The Rishans watched for a while, when it was clear that the remaining 20% would not curl up and die, they called the procedure a success and moved on. The Aneilogs picked up the shattered shreds of their lives and tried to make a go of things. They had no technology and no skills. They formed into wandering bands and began a gatherer existence. They knew tools were possible, and taught themselves the necessary skills by trial and error. Their first useful tool was ironically was the horns of the masses of dead. Remembering the lessons of a hundreds of races that had destroyed or came close to destroying their ecologies they proceeded with technology slowly in a planned and measured manner. 300 years ago they had achieved a warp capable culture. By 250 years ago they found and colonized a world near them, and were planning for the next stage of warp technology when they would have a chance at uniting the Ane worlds with Ane build warp drives. They had peace with the neighbors and prosperity. Then came the Kliges'chee. First it was rumors, then refugees. A vicious race was boiling out from the rimward. They smashed all before them and were relentless. Race after race fell to the raiders. Their colony was in the path, and mass movement started for the home world, but not in time. Coventry saw the writing on the wall. The attacks came until whoever was beaten back. The harder you resisted, the more they pounded you. The Aneilogs threw everything into defense. Protected caverns, food and water stores, tools, but only the basics. There was no danger of invasion, the Kliges'chee were liquid methane creatures. A class M world was useless to them. The Aneilogs retreated below ground, and let their technology take the brunt of the attack. As of 200 years ago their cities were ruined, the space port and hard won starships wrecked. The Aneilogs were back to the iron age, but they were alive. In the time since they have carefully rebuilt. Their knowledge of technology survived if the means did not. They were on the cusp of the second industrial revolution when contact with the Ane History Scouts brought fusion and replicators. Aneilogs have been moved to other Ane worlds including Earth and Ane to Coventry to re-anchor the Express. The ADF Gunga Din has made two trips to Coventry to deliver compact fusion plants from Earth and other technology. What to do about the Cold Reavers is being discussed. Category:Alien Gazetteer Category:Aliens Category:Planets Category:Ane